Lindsey
by csifanfictionwritergreglover
Summary: When Lindsey is missing Catherine will do anything to find her and find the truth about what happened and why.
1. Chapter 1

On Tuesday morning, Catherine was walking in to Lindsey's room to say good morning, good bye, and have fun at school. When Catherine opened the door Lindsey wasn't there her bed wasnt made her radio was still on playing beverly hills song by weezer her shoes were still by the door and her school uniform was still hanging. Catherine started to worry. Then she ran around the house yelling repeatingly "LINDSEY."

Catherine's mother came out of her room and said trying to speak loud so Catherine can hear her, "Catherine why are you yelling you woke me up?"

"Did you take Lindsey anywhere today or saw her or did she spend the night at anyones house?" Catherine asked.

"No why IS SHE MISSING," Catherine's mom started to say with tears coming from her eyes, "FIND HER NOW CATHERINE." She commanded.

Catherine walked in to Lindsey's room and looked under her bed, thinking like a kid that she would be hiding under the bed to fool her or the closet so Catherine looked in the closet she wasnt there. "Lindsey if your in here get out this is not funny." Catherine said sturbernly,

Then Catherine heard the wind and saw the curtain blow. Catherine walked quickly to the window moved the curtain out of the way of the window. In the window was open she stuck her head out starting to cry. Then she saw the blood on the window sill.

"RING-RING" went Catherine's cellphone. Catherine picked it up and clicked the green phone botton.

"Hello" Catherine answered with her voice trumbling and quivering. Catherine listened while crying to the other person on the phone. "Lindsey is missing!"

A couple minutes later the police sounds started to fill Catherine's house. Catherine's mother asked, "Whats going on Catherine, are they here to help find Lindsey?"

Catherine walked to the window and saw Grissom, Warrick, Nick, and Sara walking up to the door with tears in all of there eyes. Catherine then walked a couple steps to the door and opened it where she saw Grissom's arm getting ready to press hard on the door bell.

Catherine walked to the side and said "come on in" she said weeping.

Grissom walked in and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek, Warrick walked in and huged her and gave her peck on the lips. Then Nick walked in and huged her. Sara came in all in tears, she seemed like she couldnt control herself she hugged Catherine tightly and said "I'm so sorrrrry, Catherine we will find her." Sara said also weeping.

"It's ok her room is this way," Catherine said while starting to walk to Lindsey's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Capt. Jim Brass came in to Lindsey's room where the policemen pointed him to. "Catherine can I talk to you?" he said with tears coming down his face. Everyone else was looking at the window sill, where Catherine told them that she saw the blood. "Um…. I know I'm with homicide but since I know Lindsey….. well I kind of got in to a argument to get this case which I won so I'm going to help find Lindsey and for once the department is letting you help find her, and did I say that I'm really sorry." Capt Jim Brass said then hugged her.

Catherine walked to the window sill, where they were still at and Catherine asked, "Did you find the blood and was it Lindsey's, please don't tell me it's Lindsey's?"

"Catherine we know you are under pressure wanting to find your daughter but we have to take it to Greg" Grissom said.

"Well why aren't you taking it?" Catherine asked, "I'm sorry I just want to find Lindsey and find out what kind of bitch could of done this to her, well I'll take it to the lab."

Catherine grabbed the evidence bags that Grissom held out. Then she walked out of Lindsey's room and turned and looked though the door way and watched Grissom, Sara, Nick, and Warrick looking around at Lindsey's stuff.

Catherine turned and started to cry harder and then walked out the door, down the side walk. When she got to her car she saw Lindsey's bike what she should be getting on, to ride to school. Catherine turned to her car door and unlocked it and sat in it.

Catherine put the keys in the ignition and turned it. She closed her car door and looked out the car window. She watched the police car lights and listened the load noise that went with the lights. She also watched Capt. Jim Brass put up the "Crime Scene Do Not Enter" Tape around her house,


	3. Chapter 3

When Catherine arrived at the lab and had entered. When she went by places people would look up at her and the ones that knew her went to her and said that they were sorry and hugged her some gave her a peck on the cheek.

When Catherine reached Greg's office/lab she felt like it took an hour to get there when it was only like 20 minutes when usually it was 3 minutes. "Hey Catherine what's up?" asked Greg not knowing anything that happened, because he is always last to know things like when Sara made out with Grissom and when Warrick had an affair with is wife with Catherine. "Catherine why are you crying, what's the matter am I once again the last one to know some thing?" Greg asked.

"Here Greg if you can get these results as soon as you can and start now, please," Catherine started to say, "Lindsey is…….missing" she finished and started to cry again.

Greg went to her and hugged her and took the evidence and quickly started to do the tests.

About 3 hours later the results came in and Catherine was a sleep in a chair. Greg did not want to wake her so he called Grissom. A couple second after he put the phone to his ear he said, " The blood tests are back one is Lindsey's and the other is probably the kidnappers" Greg stood there nodding his head a couple times then said this, "Yeah I tested Catherine's or her mom's but it wasn't either of them" Greg answered and hung up the phone.

About and hour later Catherine woke up, "Did I fall a sleep, why didn't you wake me up and are the results in?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah one of the blood is unknown…. and the other one is….. Lindsey's," Greg said, "I'm sorry Catherine."

Catherine asked, "Is there anything else you could detect from the blood that was Lindsey's like if it was a cut from glass or even a……..wound from a knife?"

Capt. Jim Brass walked in to Greg's office/lab, "Um, Catherine do you want to go with the police that have the scenting dogs to try to scent where Lindsey is?" Capt. Jim Brass asked.

Catherine stood up and walked towards Capt. Jim Brass and walked out the door then she walked quickly out of the lab and went to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

When Catherine arrived at her house she got out of her car and walked to where she saw the dogs and police people. "Hey when are we going?" she asked.

"We are about to go now, we just took the school uniform for the dogs to sniff," the officer said, "Lets go now!"

The dogs started to sniff the ground and run at times and Catherine ran with them, at those times, sometimes faster than the dogs.

Suddenly the dogs stopped where a silver bracelet was in the blood pool. Catherine put her latex gloves on and got a evidence bag out from her kit, trying to get her emotions out of the way but the harder she tried the more she cried.

When she picked up the silver bracelet, she then examined it and saw that it was Lindsey's bracelet that her dad bought her the day he died after her play that Catherine and her father messed up for her. Catherine remembered that night which made her sob even more than she has already then she got the bracelet in the bag and closed it and put it in her kit and swabbed the blood and put it in its container and placed it in her kit. "Is this the farthest the dogs and scent?" Catherine asked the head police person with the dogs shook there head instead of saying "yes."

Then Catherine looked around and thought that maybe the kidnapper put her in a car her and….. She didn't want to think anymore but unfortunately she did……… and they took Lindsey's bracelet and she didn't let them and so they cut her and then she they yanked it off.

All of sudden Catherine grabbed her kit and ran back to her house. Then she went on her knees and screamed "WHY DIDN'T I HEAR GETTING TAKEN WHY WHY WHY?" she screamed so angrily at her self then she just fell on the ground crying so hard she felt she didn't have anymore water in her and that she would die herself.


	5. Chapter 5

When Catherine woke up she was at the lab with Grissom sitting right beside her by her feet and Warrick leaning against the door. When Grissom say her eyes open he said "The police officers told us that they found blood and a bracelet. Well we got it from your kit and we tested the blood on the bracelet and the blood you swabbed."

"Well was it Lindsey's….please don't say its Lindsey's?" Catherine asked.

"Well the blood on the bracelet was Lindsey's but the blood on the swab wasn't it was a girl's that has been missing since a week ago." Warrick answered for Grissom.

Catherine asked, "Do you think the girl that has been missing a week is died so that mean the person who kidnapped Lindsey is a….a…..a serial killer probably that means Lindsey has a week more we need to find her now?" Catherine walked out the door and went in to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

When Catherine arrived at her house she walked up to her door ducked from the "Crime Scene Do Not Enter" tape and went to Sara who looked like she wasn't slept in a day. "Is there any thing else you found you would like me to know?"

"Um… no but if so can see if there is anything in the closet that will help you we haven't looked there and it's starting to smell in here…badly," Sara said.

Catherine went and opened the closet door then a little cadaver feel "Um….HELP?" Catherine yelled.

"What?" Sara asked then turned her head and also screamed "CALL THE CORONER NOW."

Catherine looked at the cadaver and noticed in relief and not in relief that it wasn't Lindsey. "It's not Lindsey, Sara." Catherine told Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine drove to the morgue to wait for Dr. Robbins or David got back with the little girls cadaver. Now Catherine was thinking the same thought she thought when she found Lindsey's bracelet. She tried to stop the thought but she couldn't.

Catherine waited for about maybe an hour then Dr. Robbins showed up pushing the little girl's cadaver on a stretch in to the morgue "Catherine how long have you been here and come on in?"

Catherine stood up from the sitting on the ground and walked in to the morgue. She watched Dr. Robbins pick up the cadaver and put it gently on the table. "Catherine you do know this isn't Lindsey right?"

Catherine shook her head in stead of saying "Yes." Dr. Robbins took out a syringe and put the needle in to the cadaver's arm. He drew some blood from her arm. Then he took the syringe out of the cadaver's arm and handed it Catherine and said "Catherine take this to the lab please that can help identify the kid, thanks."

Catherine took the syringe from the table where he set it down. Then she walked out of the morgue. An again hopped in to her car she felt like she been doing it the whole day, well she has.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine got the lab ran in through the doors walked quickly to Greg's office/lab and when she saw that no one was in there besides some chick he was going out with, Katherine, but she didn't know her last name. "Hey Katie where is Greg?" Catherine asked Katherine, his girl friend.

"Um………..I don't know I think he went to a crime scene he said he'd be right back when I got here." Katherine answered.

"Oh can I wait here with you I have something I need him to analysis?" Catherine asked politely even though she didn't have to ask.

"Sure Greg told me about your daughter I'm really sorry I hope you find her unharmed and find the person who did this to her." She said kind of sad.

Catherine and Katherine talked for a while they got along so good they didn't realize that Greg was standing at the door kind of awkwardly. Catherine turned her head and saw Greg was there "Hey Greg and can you test this to the blood I found thanks," Catherine said while handing him the syringe with blood in it.

Then Catherine walked out and said "Good bye Katherine I hope we can talk again another time."

"Same here" Katherine replied.


	9. Chapter 9

While Catherine was walking out of the lab her beeper beeped. So Catherine looked at her beeper and pulled her cell phone out of here holster and put in the number that she didn't recognize. She called the number and Lindsey was on the other line, "Mommy?"

"Lindsey where are you?" Catherine asked.

"Tell her what I told you to tell her nothing else. Then hang up." Catherine heard a strange man say.

"Um, mommy we have reached our final destination." Lindsey said then hung up.

After Catherine hung up too, wondering what the final destination meant. Catherine called Capt. Jim Brass and told him every thing that the guy and Lindsey said.

Capt. Jim Brass then said tell me the number from the cell phone. So Catherine told him the number and hung up.

Then she went back in to the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry I know I was just here but I really want to know the results." Catherine said will entering Greg's lab.

"Well I was just about to beep you I got the results" answered Greg, while handing Catherine the results.

Catherine read it and found that it was a result. Then she also remembered about the DNA from the little girl's body. "Greg can you see who DNA this is," Catherine asked, while handing him the swab? She stood there waiting for results.

About 5 minutes later the printer printed out the results she grabbed the paper right after it was done. She read it carefully. "Who is it?" Greg asked.

"A Kristen Simmons," Catherine answered.

Catherine called Sara, "Sara, you know the girl we found in Lindsey's closet," a brief pause of Catherine listening then saying, "Kristen Simmons", another pause, "You know her," Catherine said then hung up.

"Bye Greg again, and thanks so much" Catherine said.

Then Catherine again for about the third time went to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

When Catherine got in her car she wondered who was talking to Lindsey and what she meant by there final destination.

Then she thought of the worst thing it might mean, that he is going to kill her there.

So then Catherine turned on her car and drove to her house. When she got there she saw Capt. Jim Brass. Catherine got out of her car and walked quickly to Capt. Jim Brass. "Did you find her?" Catherine asked.

Capt. Jim Brass crying said, "I'm afraid not the cell phone they used was on a train on a empty seat, we asked the conductor if they saw a little kid and showed the picture of Lindsey to him he said yes but didn't know were they left the train. I'm sorry Catherine. I have people checking all the stops and around that area."

"It's not your fault I just hope we find her. Am I allowed in?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah Sara is done." Capt. Jim Brass answered.

"Thanks" Catherine replied. Then she walked in to her house.


	12. Chapter 12

After Catherine heard a phone ring and some one out side talking, but she couldn't understand what the person was saying.

Then Capt. Jim Brass walked in. "Catherine I have get news. We found Lindsey, alive, in Texas. The cop arrested the man and put him in jail down in Texas and he is now driving Lindsey here. She will be here tomorrow and he will drive her at your house.

The next day Catherine waited for Lindsey's return, when the door rung. She was so happy. She ran to the door and saw a police officer and Lindsey standing there. Then Lindsey ran to Catherine and gave her a big hug.


End file.
